medievalshounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexarchy
Saint Pashar's Hexarchy a theocracy and the clergy of Dikalicism. It was founded in the year 0 by Saint Pashar in the city Pasharopolis. When Hexarch Dyrakios III crowned Denward I the Holy Toralum Emperor in 1400, he made the Holy Toralum Empire a vassal state to the Hexarcy. The imperial title has always been used by military generals of the Hexarch, but the relationship between the Holy Toralum Empire and the Hexarchy is more complicated than that. For the past centuries, the Hexarchs and the Emperors have been wrestling over control of the Empire. History When Takhal the Great died in 9 XA and his vast empire collapsed, he left behind many successor states in control of his generals. Of his many generals, Pashar was in control of Kalidos. For many years Pashar struggled keeping his subjects in Kalados in line. When Pashar received the Edict from God in 2 XA, he was taught how to rule his people justly and fairly. Thus, Pashar found the theocratic Hexarchy in the year 0 in the city Pasharopolis to teach God's teachings: Dikalicism. While the Hexarchy began as a Theocracy, Pashar's military knowledge enabled him to continue his conquest of Redaros. While Pashar could have conquered all of Redaros in his lifetime, he took his time by converting the local population to Dikalicism. Pashar died in 48 and his successors resumed Pashar's vision of a united world under God. At the height of its power in 615, the Hexarchy controlled Kalados, Palano, Shamadia, Durgandy, and Ralais. While a supreme military might, at this time the administration of the Hexarchy has become corrupt and indulgent. The Tengri from the Steppes invaded the Hexarchy and pushed so far into the Hexarchy that Pasharopolis in 643, ending the Hexarchy as a military might. All of the lands the Hexarchy once held became independent states, the most powerful one being the Zoltasid Empire, founded by the Hexarchal Emperor Zoltas I. Government Theocratic Hierarchy The governing body of the Hexarchy and the Dikalic Church is ran by a body of clerics invested and appointed by the Hexarch. The clerics act as spiritual lords who oversee populations and are responsible for religious services. The spiritial lords also hold land and wealth, which transfers over to the Hexarch. Due to the hierarchal nature of the Hexarchy, investment can be delegated by the Hexarch to lower members of the hierarchy. Like the Holy Toralum Empire, the hierarchy is broken up into five tiers: *'Hexarch:' The highest tier occupied by the Hexarch and in control of the Hexarcy. It is equivalent to the Holy Toralum Emperor. *'Patriarch:' Below the Hexarch, realms (also known as Patriarchates) are ruled by Patriarchs. It is equivalent to Kingdoms. The Vangar Patriarchate is the only active Patriarchate. *'Archbishop:' The equivalent of Dukes, Archbishops rule regions within realms. Archbishops are quite rare. *'Prince-Bishop' Prince-Bishops rule provinces and are equal to the comital tier. *'Bishop' The most common are the Bishops who rule baronial units. The clergy are not limited to only spiritual lords and vassals, but can have both secular lieges and vassals. Bishops are mostly found as vassals among feudal lords. House of Clerics The House of Clerics form the Spiritual House of the Kogenrad. They serve as an assembly to oppose the Emperor's Secular House, the House of Lords. The House of Clerics was created as a way to sustain the Hexarch's power within the Empire, which is secularly dominant.? The House of Clerics' members consists of bishops holding a certain title that has a permanent seat in the House. While the Hexarch can delegate investment to his vassals, he will always invest his favored clerics into a title that holds a position within the House of Clerics. Imperial Influence The Hexarchy, while officially an independent sovereignty, can be considered the spiritual branch of the Holy Toralum Empire's government. The people of Toralum are a religious folk, giving influence to the clergy. The Hexarchy does not hold many lands, the only important one being Pasharopolis which is perhaps the most prosperous city of Redaros. Any influence it has on other lands are exercised through the Hexarch's appointed clergy. Feudal lords of comital rank or higher however have the right to appoint bishops of their capital holding, and only that holding.